


Pétale

by skeleechan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Cuddles, M/M, Slice of Life, Wonwoo is like three years older than Mingyu in this but it’s not obvious, Wonwoo’s got tattoos, i tried to add a bit of back story but idk you can just ignore it lmao, it’s just soft, snuggly blushy Mingyu is my favourite, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleechan/pseuds/skeleechan
Summary: Mingyu’s fascinated by Wonwoo’s tattoos, but Wonwoo’s fascinated by Mingyu





	Pétale

“Did they hurt?”, Mingyu asked, tracing the array of winding wild flowers creeping up Wonwoo’s arm.

The two boys are lying on the bed in Mingyu’s apartment, the younger’s head on Wonwoo’s chest. Mingyu likes these days where they can just lie and enjoy each other’s company, forgetting their responsibilities. Just hanging in the balance of peace catalysed by their love.

“No, not really”, Wonwoo replied. No matter how many times Mingyu had asked this Wonwoo would inevitably answer as if it’s the first. 

The younger had been fascinated by Wonwoo’s tattoos since the beginning. The way the branches and stems curled around his arm in the most delicate fashion made Wonwoo look beautiful. Not that the boy wouldn’t be beautiful if his arm were bare, but, there was just something about the way the soft reds of the petals that beautifully contrasted with Wonwoo’s pale skin. It gave Mingyu a rush of warm admiration for his boyfriend.

Wonwoo had told Mingyu the first time he’d asked about his tattoos that flowers to him were special. He said that every flower loses its petals, but there will be new ones. They’ll grow back the same but, the ones that do grow back are much stronger than their predecessors and stay for longer. So, in a way, flowers learn from their mistakes and build upon their weaknesses. It was a metaphor that Wonwoo had an intimate connection with. It was a part of his life, so why not make it physically, and permanently, a part of him? 

Mingyu continued to trace one of the branches down Wonwoo’s arm until it tapered off on his wrist. The younger‘s hand lingered for a moment before he laced their fingers together. He let out a content sigh, snuggling deeper into Wonwoo’s chest. 

Mingyu was on the verge of sleep until he heard a hum rumble within Wonwoo’s chest. He looked up only to see Wonwoo looking down at him, eyes full of sparkling admiration.

“What?”, Mingyu questioned, frowning a little. The older began to stroke the short hairs on the back of Mingyu’s next.

“What did I do to deserve you?”, The older said, smiling fondly at his lover. 

Mingyu blushed at the boldness of the question and hid his face in Wonwoo’s chest. The older chuckled at the flustered boy and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. 

Mingyu raised his head from hiding, a pink blush dusted over his tan cheeks. A beautiful sight that was reserved for Wonwoo’s eyes only. 

“I love you” Mingyu blurted, his eyes flicking up to meet Wonwoo’s, teenage shyness evident in his face.

The biggest, most beautiful smile stretched upon Wonwoo’s lips as he ran his hands through the younger’s hair. 

“I love you too, pétale”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back on my meanie bullshit. Surprise surprise pfFFT,, But anyway ik this is short but I had the idea a couple weeks ago and I’ve just finished it now since I’m sick and can’t do anything else apparently lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Also my french is Awful so if it’s wrong please let me know so I don’t look like some idiot who thinks she knows french but in reality hasn’t done french in like 5 years lmao
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and they actually make me super happy and inspire me to create so THANK YOU! 
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/skelechans) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyugeous) if you want, loves :)


End file.
